the most beautiful girl in the world
by Olympia5000
Summary: so guys this is my first story ever! check it out! it's new! no one has ever thought of this before! IT sounds like i'm doing an infomerical! seriously though check it out. Also Drama.
1. Chapter 1

The most beautiful girl in the world

Ok guys so this is my first story ever. Some of you might have seen my reviews. but I'm just now getting an account. So review please. Tell me what you think. See you at the bottom!

Nico's POV whole story

Maybe some Percy POV

I knew I had to go to the doctor soon, since I had a strange sensation to wear a pink dress. I wouldn't mind the dress part, but until recently, I balked at the very thought of wearing pink. My colour was black. My entire cabin was painted black, until two days, when I painted my bedroom pink in a random moment of insanity. I could tell that something was up. I needed to know, why I had these urges.

I woke up, when I heard the cleaning harpies up and about, chattering away in their harsh voices. It was six o'clock. My appointment was in forty five minutes.

I stretched and quickly got ready. On my way up the hill, I ran into Chiron. He was curious, as to why, I was up so early. I couldn't blame him really. On the best of days, I was a disaster to get out of bed.

"Nico, how come you are up so early? It is very unlike you."

He sounded taken aback. That makes two of us.

"I have very important business to attend to."

Something in my voice made me sound earnest, even to my ears, and Chiron stopped questioning me further.

I continued along up the hill, for a few minutes, until a feeling of dread overcame my senses. Someone needed to be with me. I couldn't go by myself that much was for sure.

I needed Percy to come along with me. I rushed to his cabin, and knocked on the door. I heard noise from within, and I proceeded to walk in. Percy lay on his bed, dead to the world. You would swear that he was a child of Hades.

"Percy, wake up!"

Okay, that didn't work. I jumped on his chest instead. Promptly, he woke up, and spluttered.

"Nico, what are you doing? I was sleeping! And it is six am!"

"Oh, I have a doctor's appointment, and I just wanted to know, if you would come along for support. And I need a ride anyway."

"Well, I am glad to see, that I mean so much to me. And a doctor's appointment? What is wrong with you?"

I shifted uneasily. It was time to confess.

"I don't feel right."

Percy props his head up against his arm.

"Uh huh, we have clarified that Nico. If you are ill, you go to the doctor. And why are you going to the doctor?"

"I have been feeling weird, for about a month."

"Oh, this is hopeless. I have more chance, of getting a pet chimera, than making you speak, when you are like this."

"Okay, I think, that you have a right to know. I don't feel right, living as a boy."

Percy exhales loudly.

"Well, I was definitely not expecting that."

"Are you mad at me, Percy?"

Percy looks confused. The poor soul, he looks how I feel inside.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because…um, I don't really know actually."

Percy laughs.

"There is no reason, why I should hate you. Come on, let's get moving cuz."

While we were in the car, driving towards the clinic, I tell Percy about my qualms.

"I had an appointment last week. I am getting the results today. I can already imagine, what they will be. But, I hope that I am wrong."

"Nico, you can't change who you are. It isn't natural. Just be yourself. We all love you. I am just disappointed, that you didn't me tell me sooner."

I lowered my head. Now, that I have told Percy, I feel ridiculous about not telling him. How could I think that he would be mad at me? He was the exact opposite, in fact, he looked like this wasn't news to him.

"Percy, I need you to swear on the river Styx, that you won't tell anyone, until I'm ready."

I was even more serious, than I was earlier on to Chiron. I really didn't want anyone to know, before I was ready.

We arrived at the clinic. The white building looked regal in the sunlight. It was jaw-dropping, really.

" Wow."

Percy always did have a tendency, to state the obvious. And that is why we love him. Well, one of the reasons.

"Yep."

I hopped out of the car, time for the results. I swiftly walked to the entrance, with Percy traipsing close behind.

I took a brief look at my watch, and a not so brief look of horror flashed across my face.

"Come on, Percy, we are late."

I know, that it sounded like I was begging, mostly because I was.

"Alright, alright, I am coming. Keep your hair on."

When I reached the receptionist, she smiled at me and tapped away at her computer.

"Oh, I see that you are Nico. You have the first appointment of the day."

For a minute, I was really shocked, that she knew my name. But, then I thought better of it. After all, it was really early. It wasn't like there would be a lot of appointments, at this hour of the morning.

"Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes Ms, I am ready as I ever will be."

The nurse smiled her wide-toothed smile again.

"I am glad to hear that. Is there anybody with you?"

"Yes, one person."

I gestured towards Percy.

"You may go down the hallway, towards room 246. It is on your left. Dr. Matthews is waiting for you."

I waved Percy over and we walked down the hallway. Halfway down Percy grabbed my hand and looked at me, directly in the eyes.

" Nico, are you sure, you want do this?"

Wow, I have never heard him so concerned.

"I have to know Perce. This is something, that I need to do."

"Why do you think you will die?"

"At least then I will know, that I am not gay. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay. But I have been feeling strange, and I think I know why."

"Ok Nico."

Then, he took my hand and dragged me down the corridor, towards room 246. I was so nervous, my hands were getting all clammy, and my heart beat was increasing rapidly.

"Nico, are you ready?"

I nodded my head. I was too nervous to say anything. If I were to speak, I might have thrown up.

We walked in and Dr. Matthews and his team of doctors were already there so the test began immediately. First they did a blood test, that was relatively simple, if slightly painful.

Then, it was time for an urine test. Gross.

They did an overall health check. It turned out, that I was as healthy as a horse. Great, now only one test, before I got my results.

They did the x-rays last.

Percy held my hand though almost all of the examination. When the doctor was finished, he gathered up his samples.

"You have an hour, to eat, or whatever, before the results. Enjoy!"

How was I supposed to enjoy, when I was waiting on such important news?

we walked around for a while, until we found the cafeteria. Percy and I tucked into a large plate of food. I didn't realise how hungry I was. I gobbled everything up in no time. Afterwards, Percy and I were talking about camp, and wondering if they noticed we were missing.

After the hour was up, we rushed back to room 246. That room was soon going to be the death of me. We had ten minutes, before we were due back at camp.

Dr. Matthews looked very serious.

"I have some grave news, Nico. Percy, I must ask you to leave the room for a while."

Now, it was time to panic.

"Please, doc. I need him to be here. He is my half-brother."

"Okay, he can stay. But only because he is your cousin."

I felt much happier, hearing that. He hands me his results. When I saw the inevitable pink gender symbol, I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.

I handed the page to Percy, and he placed his large hand on my shoulder. I was so glad, that I brought Percy along with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chappie. Yeah. So excited thanks to reviewers. I love you guys. Especially you lucetpax! Hope I did better with the grammar and spelling.

See you at the bottom.

I turned to the Doctor with tears in my eyes.

" how" I asked really confused

" well first off on ur birth certificate it says Magdalena not Nico and on ur x-ray ( he handed me my x-ray sheets and pointed to the top part of my torso) u have extra bones that males don't have and u have no adams apple. If u r hoping to hide this u cant hide it for very long u have about a week before it starts to show. Sorry miss." the doctor said then left. I flinched when he said 'miss'.

Percy and I exited the room in silence. We went outside and it was poring ran. We got into Percy's car and we started to drive away. We were about half way to camp and I said to Percy " so this is my life now"

He looked at me and said " what do you mean" he asked

" I mean life as a girl"

" oh well it can't be that bad. Can it" he said

" how would I know I've been a boy for 16 years" I said kind of angrily. But I wasn't mad at Percy I was mad at myself why hadn't I though about this earlier it just made since.

" well at least it explains why u could never get a girlfriend"

Percy said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along. " Percy u know I was gay so that sentence hardly made any since."

" sure whatever dude" Percy said

" so when are you going to tell our friends at camp" Percy continued when he stopped laughing

" I'll tell people one at a time"

" first Chiron cause i think he already has an idea, then I'll tell Annabeth and Rachel and then on. But I'll only tell the people I know who r my real friends."

" that's good Maggie" he said I looked at him.

" to soon?" he asked

" yeah just wait until I look like a girl and more than just you, me and the doc know." I said laughing at his expression.

" whatever" he said

The rest of the ride was spent joking. When we got to camp we saw Annabeth and Rachel at the top of half-blood hill looking for us probably.

" where have u been" Annabeth asked

" we've been worried sick" Rachel said

" i had an appointment at the doctors office this morning and needed a ride so I asked percy. " I said hoping they would buy it: they did.

" oh ok." Rachel said

" see u guys later" Annabeth said

" nice talking to you too." I said

Percy laughed and we made our way to the big house.

" hello Chiron I have something to tell u." I said as soon as we found him.

" yes Nico" he said

" Maggie my name is Magdalena" I said

" what" asked confused looking at me

" I'm a girl Chiron" I said

" well miss Di Angelo I have no problem with that" Chiron said then went back to his study. I left the big house.

I then remembered something. I called my doctor using Percy's phone.

"'hey Doc I need to get my um you know what removed since I'm a girl when is the soonest u can do that." I asked

" I can do it tomorrow at 3:15. Is that soon enough." he asked

" that's perfect thanks Doc"

I hung up and gave Percy back his phone. He looked at me.

" do you need another ride" he asked. I nodded

" this time you have to sit out in the lobby cause Annabeth and Rachel are coming." I said

" why" he asked

" i need to go shopping" I replied

" oh" he said and I laughed at his face.

" yeah oh" I said " I'm going to sleep" I said

" see u at diner " percy said

" only of you wake me up" I said

" yeah okay" he said and we walked down to the cabins in comfortable silence.

We stopped at my cabin I gave him a hug and a thank u and went into my cabin. I went to sleep after I threw away most of my underwear though and my shirts that a girl wouldn't wear and I got together some drachmas and normal money.

Was that too much of a cliffhanger? I hope not. Constructive critisisum welcome ( is that how you spell that) please no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter number three. Yeah! Man do I love the world. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you. Happy valentines day. Well enjoy the chapter. See you at the** **bottom! **

**Oh yeah and for all you viewers and visitor that are reading this story, review! I missed survivor writing this for you!**

* * *

I woke up when Percy threw cold water on me. Making my hair fall from its moe hawk.

" what the Hades was that for." I yelled at his laughing face

" you told me to wake you up" he replied in Between chuckles.

" you made my moe hawk fall dude not cool." I said

" you didn't need it. Girls don't wear moe hawks." he said a bit to loudly.

" dude keep it down don't be so loud" I said

" sorry Maggie"

" come on perce let's go to diner" I said

We left my cabin well after I told Percy to leave so I could change.

" no pink bow for ur hair " percy laughed. Because of him I had to brush out my jet black hair( which was pretty much identical to his. Which is why people think we are related) and wear it lose.

" hahaha very funny." i said

" for once I'm happy that they let us sit together." Percy said.

" what do you mean" I said we were At the dinning pavilion. We got our food put some in the burner and sat down at my table to eat.

" I got a text from ur doctor that the room for your sperm

transplant was ready."

" it's not a sperm transplant I'm getting it removed." I said blushing.

He laughed " what ever Maggie " he said

Dinner was over so we walked down to our cabins. Percy decided to get an early start in the morning so he decided to sleep in my cabin. I had extra bed's. it's a cabin.

* * *

**_so did you like it? Is it too short? _****_If so tell me in a review!_**

**_Question of the Day:_**

**_Team Leo or team Frank_**

**_I personally team Leo so do all my friends. Except for onewho teams Frank._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo guys another chapter. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Maggie get up" Percy said

I groaned not wanting to get up it was Saturday and it was 6:00 in the morning.

" your gonna be late for your removal " he said

at that I hopped up and moved to the bathroom to change clothes and brush my hair.

I walked out and Percy was laughing.

" you just can't wait 'til ur removal can you" he said

" yeah I really can't wait" I said sarcastically.

Percy continued laughing " oh sorry I just umm yeah" he said trailing off.

" it's okay"

" the other girls are waiting for us at the hill" Percy said

" well come on then. Let's go" I said and raced him to the hill

I won of course.

We all hopped into Percy's car. We sat in a comfortable silences and listened to music.

When we got to the hospital lobby Rachel apparently couldn't hold it in anymore. Percy went to go sit down.

"Nico why are we here?" she asked

" Maggie my name is Magdalena" I said

They had confused looks on their faces.

" I'm a girl and I didn't know until yesterday"

" oh Nico why didn't you tell us yesterday." Annabeth asked

" because yesterday on that hill I wasn't ready to tell you."

" Nico, Maggie whatever we are so sorry" Rachel said

" it's okay" I replied

" why did you go yesterday?" Rachel asked

" i went yesterday cause I couldn't stand the sensations and feelings anymore. I wanted to know why my voice was so high and why I could never get a date." I said trying to make them understand.

" Maggie come here we are so sorry" Annabeth said and came closer to huge me. I hugged her back and ended up crying softly on her shoulder.

" how much longer can you hide Maggie" Rachel said joining the hug.

" the doctor said a week tops. Then I'll start to grow." I said

" wait Maggie your 16 u should have grown already. Even if a bit." Annabeth asked

" I have grown a bit. Which is another reason why I went yesterday. Now go sit down I need to go. The sooner I'm done with this the sooner we can go shopping." I said

As soon as a I said shopping they went to sit down with Percy. I laughed and walked up to the desk.

" hello miss Di Angelo. Your doctor is waiting. Room 356." the nurse said.

Wow word spreads quickly in hospitals.

" thank you Ms. Patty" I said and walked behind the doors to room 356. I was half way there, but full way nervous, when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Percy running up to me.

" Maggie I can't let you do this alone." he said when he caught up to me and grabbed my hand. Wow Percy is hot when he's worried. There it is there's the girl. I need to stop thinking like this about Percy he likes Annabeth and loves me like a sister.

" Actually I have to do this alone" I said trying to joke lighten up the mood.

" I know but the least I can do for my half sister is be in the room with her." Percy said.

" I doubt the doc will let you stay but, come on before I'm late" I said and I walked down the hallway Percy in tow.

" hello doc I'm here" I said god my voice was high.

" good to see you. And your brother is here" the doc said not sounding pleased.

" Doctor I would like to stay." Percy stated

" well as a family member you have a choice but you must stay seated and out of the surgeons way the whole time."

" yes doctor I will." Percy said then sat down in one of the chair closest to the operating table.

" Miss Di Angelo are you ready" the Dr. Asked me

" as ready as I'll ever be." and I got ready for the surgery.

* * *

Aaaaaaand...done. Thanks to flamingblaze for the review. Anboat out the authors note. You guys Please review. OMgods what would you guys do if you had 200 views and 3 reviews. I would go bonkers! Which I am. So please review.

Question of the chapter:

If Annabeth had a middle name what would it be?


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five. this is like my first chapter of 15,2013. so excited!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in the operating room. But in a recovery room or whatever they are called. I looked around and saw Percy, Annabeth and Rachel sitting in chairs.

Percy was sitting in the chair closest to me. I woke him up not so gently.

" I'm up. What did I miss" he said I giggled.

" you didn't miss anything." I said " and I need your help"

" with what." he asked looking concerned

" I need your help getting up. I gotta go." i said

" ok" Percy said laughing. He helped me up and walked me to the bathrooms. I looked at him.

" which one should I go into?" I asked kind of embarrassed

Thankfully he didn't laugh.

" the girls room" he said. I walked in kind of nervous. I went and came back out.

" come on." I said and started to walk back to the room when I felt a terrible pain in my tummy. I bent over in pain.

Percy ran up to me" are you ok" he asked

I nodded yes and began to walk back to the room again and I was struck again. So I ended up being carried bridal style down the hall by Percy. When we got back to the room he put me down on the bed. " don't ever do that again." I said to him. He was laughing. The girls woke up a few minutes later and we went to the food court place to eat breakfast.

" Percy I have to go shopping. So I'm gonna like steal your car. I can give u the power to shadow travel though. Oh and tell Chiron we'll be back late tonight. " I said and then opened the portal for him to go to camp.

" bye perce see you later" I said

" have fun" he replied

" sure" I said and he walked into the portal.

" come on guys so we can try to get to Olympus before the minor gods wake up." I said and we went outside hopped into Percy's car and drove away.

****

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review! See ya later


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok next chapter, so this one was a little weirder to write so let's see how this goes. It contains someone's secret. Let's see if you can guess who's? See you at the bottom. **

* * *

Olympus still amazes me even though I've been there more times then I can count.

" so where should we go first" I asked when we got to olympus mall.

"um okay so there's this place where all the girls go called Aphrodite's secret." Annabeth said

" oh gods no" I said I had passed Victoria's secret a few times in a regular mall and know what it is. Oh gods.

" yes Maggie you have to go. Every girl does." Rachel said

So we walked in the direction of the store and I just like froze when we got to it.

" you are so not making me go in there." I said

" yes we are" they both said and dragged me into the store.

When we were in there Annabeth and Rachel went up to the cash register and non other than Aphrodite was there.

" Ahprodite we need your help." Annabeth said

" with what dear." Aphrodite said looking up at us

" why is there a BOY in my store." she asked looking at me.

Then she seemed to read my mind. " oh" she said " yes you do need help. Follow me." she said and we followed.

" um lady Aphrodite did you read my mind" I asked her as we walked.

" yes Maggie I did and i think your life is going to turn out fine." she said.

" thank you mi lady and um where are we going." I asked

" right here." she said. I looked around. Bras. well every girl wears one. But these we're huge. The padding was unbelievable!

" until you have grown out to be the sweet girl you are. You will need to wear one of these." she said. I gave her a crazy look.

" you mean I have to wear this at camp?" I asked

" no not at camp. When you go back to Goode high school this fall you need to wear these. So you won't be mistaken as a guy. At camp you can wear a training bra." she said.

" oh" I said. Aphrodite handed me a few all in dark colors (purple, navy, red and forest green) and told me to try them on. The purple one was to big. The green to small but the red and navy fit good. I put my shirt on over the red one and walked out.

" how do I look." I asked jokingly.

" like a girl" Annabeth said laughing.

" what size is it." Aphrodite asked. I went back into the dressing room and grabbed the navy one.

" 34A" I said and Aphrodite went to go get more in my size.

" here you go" she said she handed me four more. This will last me a week at a time. I looked at the price. 20 drachmas for six bombshell. Good price. OMgods i'm starting to think like one!

We went up to the register and I payed for it.

" thank you mil lady." I said

" no problem. The next store you'll wanna go to is Arrow it's run by Apollo and Artemis. It's right next door." Aphrodite said.

" see you later" Rachel said and we walked out of the store.

" After we go to Arrow you wanna get some lunch." Annabeth asked.

" sure" Rachel said

" why not." I added

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. If so leave me a review. _**

**_Oh yeah and soon I'll be starting a oc kinda story and I need two other demigods. PM some info if you can. There will be more up about it later! See ya next chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! I've been preparing for an x factor audition! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

" this place is awesome" I said as soon as we walked into the store.

"pretty much" Rachel said she has never been to the olympus mall so she was about as awe struck as me.

" welcome girls how can I help you." Artemis asked.

" we are fine lady Artemis but thank you." Annabeth said.

They walked me over to the girls shirts section. Annabeth picked up a black t-shirt with the word arrow on it in white letters.

" do you like this one." she asked

" yeah every thing here is awesome." I said

" there's a sale for half-bloods and oracles going on today. 4 outfits for 10 drachmas." Rachel said looking at the sale sign.

" awesome" Annabeth said. She helped me and Rachel pick out some out fits. Then she picked out outfits for herself. We payed for it and then went to the food court to get lunch. We ate and then went to other stores on Olympus. Our shopping on Olympus ended when we went to Grape run by no other than The wine god himself. I got a phone. When we left Olympus Annabeth informed us that the bags we got would say the mortal form of the store. So like instead of arrow it would say Aeropostale. We had about another hour or so before we had to go back to camp for last day of camp ( which was this week). So we decided to go shopping at the new York mall in Manhattan. We left the mall at about 7:15 and we got back to camp at7:45. Just before dinner. I ran to my cabin to put my stuff away and I passed a mirror. I ran Past it not wanting to see my reflection but I walked back anyway. My hair I thought. It was longer than it was yesterday. I know I should cut it but I didn't want to. So I put a black hat on and a jacket it was cool outside and I know Aphrodite is probably watching me so I also had on a training bra. I started to walk to the Dining pavilion when I felt some one pull my hat off. I turned around to kill the person who stole my hat. I saw Travis and Conner Stoll they were laughing their heads off.

" give me my hat." I said to them.

" no why do you need it. You look like Michael Jackson." Travis said.

" yeah exactly dude. Now gimme my hat." I said again.

Percy was just walking out of his cabin.

" Percy please tell Travis and Conner to give me back my hat." I yelled getting his attention he ran up beside me.

" Travis give him back his hat." Percy said giving him a sea stare. A sea stare is a very scary thing.

" ok ok fine sheesh just having a bit of fun." Conner said and grabbed the hat from Travis and gave it to me.

I brushed it off and put it on. " thank you" I said and started back on my way to the dinning pavilion. Percy followed.

" why the hat Maggie" he asked as we sat down at his table after we did our usual routine.

" my hair is growing and I don't wanna cut it." I replied

" and the jacket." he added

" I have to wear a training bra." I mumbled so he could hardly hear. He laughed. I gave him a death glare that would kill a human. But he's not human. He did flinch though.

" I hate how the death glare is so much cooler and more intimidating then the sea glare." Percy said.

" hehe" I replied.

" hello campers hope you had a good meal. I know we didn't have capture the flag yesterday so we will have it today instead." Chiron said once dinner was over. The campers cheered. We all got up and got into our teams. Athena, Hades, poseidon, and half of Apollo and Ares the blue team. The red team was everyone else. I had won the last time with percy's help so the flag has Hades symbol on it. The game was harder than it was last week. Maybe it's just because it's Saturday and the last day of camp. The blue team won and had the flag had Athena's symbol.

* * *

**hope you liked it! Wish me luck for x factor! Please review or I will send the minatour after you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! I would like to send a shout out to Whackadoodle100! My new bestie (lol)! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

It was Sunday almost all the campers were gone. The ones who made arrangements to stay we're still here. I was going to live with Annabeth for the next few years. Annabeth, Rachel and I any ways. I was waiting on half-blood hill for Rachel and Annabeth they were packing. I packed the day before.

" hey Maggie." some one said I turned around.

" was up perce." I said

" nothing just waiting for my mom." he said

" we'll I know that. Why do you look so down." I asked

" I'm always out of it when camp ends." Percy said

" sure then why don't I notice it." I asked

" because your never here at the end of camp." he said giving me a look.

" true dat. True dat." I said and then laughed.

Percy joined in. A car came up the hill and honked the horn and the driver walked out.

" hi Sally." I said.

" hey Nico. Hi Percy how are you." she replied. She gave me a hug and gave Percy a kiss on his head. Percy gave me a look and I nodded. He whispered something into Sally's ear. She looked over at me and gave me another huge hug.

" Maggie is it. Wow you must have been shocked. Oh i'm sorry this happened to you." Sally said.

" it's fine. It was a shock but it's fine." I said. I gave Percy a hug and he left. Annabeth and Rachel come trudging up the hill and Annabeth's dad's van comes up the hill we all get in and ride to Annabeth's house.

* * *

**so what did you think. Leave your reply in a comment. Make the world a better place and review! Cya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ninth chapter! How awesome is that!? C ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Annabeth has a huge house! I didn't even know. it was crazy! When we got there I said hi to her parents and step brothers and walked up stairs to the room Annabeth said I would be sharing with Rachel. I unpacked all my stuff and went back down stairs to explain to Annabeth's parents why it was okay for me to stay with Rachel (they were shocked). We slept late into the morning and decided to go school shopping when we woke up at 1:30. We drove to the closest Target and on the way there Rachel and I found out that her little brothers Louis and Henry were very annoying. The whole way there they wouldn't shut up. They kept going on and on about the Olympics in London, and which was better target or Walmart. Seriously annoying. When we got to target we all hopped out of the car and went our separate ways. Mr. Chase and Mrs. Chase took the boys and Annabeth directed us to the school stuff.

" Annabeth what is on our school shopping list?" I asked her.

" um lets see." she said then pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. " it says we need three 1 inch. binders and one three inch binder. Six folders each a different color for a different subject, pens, pencils, book covers and locker things." she said

" is that it." Rachel asked.

" no but I don't feel like reading the rest." Annabeth replied.

" lazy you." I said and we walked of into the section to get our stuff. All of the school stuff for girls was pink, purple or yellow so I walked a bit farther into the boys section to find supplies. I did all of it was black, blood red or navy blue. I did pick up a cute purple binder with a skull and cross bones on it. We went to pay for all the stuff and I put the purple binder in Annabeth's pile. She looked at me and I whispered to her" I still look like a boy." and she nodded. We walk out to the car where we saw a second car next to it with mrs. Chase sitting in it. Weird. She got out of the car and said to us" hello girls. I have decided we should go back to school shoe shopping." she said. Annabeth and Rachel gave a whoop and I groaned. They looked at me and then laughed. We all got into mrs. Chase's convertible and drove to the closest famous foot wear. When we got there I marveled about how big it was. Cause it was huge. It had like every kind of shoe in the world in there. We walked in the store and I was blasted by cold air. We walked to the back to school, girls section where we found the perfect shoes: I walked out of the store with 4 different pairs of converse, 3 pairs of toms, and 2 pairs of D.C's. Rachel with 6 pairs of converse ( 3 black,3 white. I bet she's gonna get home and paint them or something) and 2 pairs of ballet flats, and last but not least Annabeth got 5 pairs of converse in blue, red, orange, purple, and black, 3 pairs of flats and 3 pairs of heels.( lots of shoes). Mrs. Chase bought all o the for us. What a nice lady! On our way out Annabeths mom told us that the store manager was in debt to her. So the price was fine. When we got back to Annabeths house it was almost dinner time so we put all of our stuff away and set up our school stuff in our backpacks and went down stairs to help cook. For dinner we had stuffed shells with a vegan friendly sauce and broccoli. Yum! It was really good.

* * *

**Lots and lots of shoes. Hope you liked please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**finally met double digits in chapters. Whoo hooo! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Time skip day before first day of school

I walk up stairs to find Rachel and Annabeth trying to find something for me to wear tomorrow for the first day of school. " hey Mags whats the matter." Annabeth asks looking up at me .

" nothing." I said as I plopped down on the bed behind me.

" well obviously it has to be something." Rachel said stating the obvious.

" it's about school I'm well I'm afraid of being made fun of and stuff. What if I make no friends." I said being sincere.

" Mags listen you have friends. Great ones at that matter. We will always stick with you. If your bullied just tell us and we'll whip out the magical god side of us and take care of the losers." Annabeth said

" yeah I bet I could seriously scare someone with the whole glowing green thing." Rachel said and then busted out laughing as she imagined someones scared face. I couldn't help but laugh along.

" thanks guys." I said

" oh yeah and Mags I think you should know we know your secret." Annabeth said I gave her a puzzled look.

" yeah when you were asleep in recovery Percy told us about your talk in the hall way the day before. And when Percy said that you would die if you didn't know because, if you weren't a girl then that would make you gay. Well more than you already were, Cause you were bi. And when you said crushes we knew you meant Percy." Annabeth said. I blushed.

" I'm sorry Annabeth I know you like Percy." I said she starts laughing. I was so confused.

" yeah I love Percy as a brother and he loves me as a sister." she said

" oh" I said

" now get down here and help us pick out your clothes!" Rachel said.

* * *

**so what did you think? Leave your answer in a wait for it... REVIEW!**

**And now for a question. If I were to make a set of Leo v. And Percy j. Stories would you kill me? Or would you like to see more of those. PM your answer! C YA next chappie!**


	11. Chapter 11

OK so sorrtout took so long for me to update. The new update date is every wendsday so keep a look out. See ya at the bottom!

* * *

First day of school

" bye guys see you later." Mrs. Chase said and drove away.

First day of School. Dun dun dun.

" come on Maggie we all have the same schedule and so does Percy. Paul made it that way." Anabeth said while walked to me to grab my arm. I gave in and went to home room. On our way down the hall way people where staring at us. Mostly me. I looked like a girl. My hair had grown a little so that it touched my the bottom of my ears and was curly, I had on one of my huge bras, a black arrow (aero) shirt and skinny jeans with my phone in my back pocket.

" people are staring." I whispered to Annabeth

" it's mostly guys Mags and it's because you look hot." she said and we kept walking. When we got to home room we went all the way to the back. Where Percy was and sat down and the bell rang.

" good morning my name is Mr. Blofish and I am your home room teacher." he said and some other stuff that I wasn't listening to because I was passing notes.

" in the next few weeks we will be having our annual autumn formal." The teacher said and I looked up interested so did Annabeth and Rachel. We started passing notes. Again as soone as He was done with the details. The bell rang when home room was over. I got up all my stuff and headed to science with out Annabeth,Rachel, or Percy with me. I found my locker which was right beside my friends and I walked to the designated room. When I got there I was early so I went straight to the back and I thought about the formal which was happening in a few weeks. Then people started coming in. I can see Annabeth she is with Percy and Rachel they look worried to death. Annabeth comes up to me and says " why did you leave without us?" she asked

" you guys were taking to long." I said

" we thought you had been taken." Rachel said with worry in her voice.

" we'll they did not take me. " u said

" I thought you had shadow traveled to science class." Percy said

" nope I walked down the hall way went to my locker and came here." i said and the bell rang so we all say down and listened. The day went on and my second period was math, then art, then I had lunch. At lunch I had escaped art early so my friends weren't here yet. I went in line for hot lunch and behind me was non other than the school bully Evan Wellington was right behind me. I pulled my hood from my hoodie on my head and zipped it up. Didn't work.

" hey I know you." Evan said " your the gay kid." he continued.

He pulled me around so he could see my face.

" oh my god some ones in touch with their feminine side. More than the usual gay guy is." Evan said. I looked down and averted my eyes.

" holy shit I would never had guessed." Evan said as if a light bulb came on in his head. He started to laugh.

I kept my head down and tried to ignore him but thats kind of hard to do when he keeps whispering mean comments in your ear. I got my lunch and started to look for a table and Evan bumped into me and I was already off balance today so I fell over and my food splattered all over the floor and my close. Evan whispered " she male" into my ear and walked away laughing. I got up and ran outside of the school. I found a bench to sit on and just sat there and cried. I knew this was gonna happen. I just knew it. I sat there until I heard voices. They didn't sound like adults but students. I pulled my hood back up over my curly hair and put my head down. The voices got closer " where do you think she is then?" one of the voices asked.

" I don't know." another said.

They then rounded the corner where I sat and I put my head down even more. They then came closer and I blended In with the shadows. They stopped moving so I stopped.

" Annabeth if I knew where Maggie was I would have told you. But I don't know." said a familiar voice. The voice I soon realized belonged to non other than RED Rachel Elizabeth Dare. When I realized it was just Rachel and Annabeth I removed the shadows and reviled myself to them.

" Maggie there your are." Annabeth cried and come over to me. She gave me a hug and then backed up.

" we saw your fall." Rachel said

" I didn't fall I was bumped." I said as a defense.

" by who then ." Annabeth asked.

" Evan Wellington."

" that makes since." Rachel said. I told them what happened when Evan realized I was a girl.

" wait where's Percy" I asked when I saw he wasn't there.

" he's at a swim team meeting and he had to be there because he's captain and all. " Annabeth said.

" oh ok just wondering." I said. The bell rang and we turned to leave. " are you sure your ok?" Annabeth asked.

" yeah I'm fine. Now come before we are late." I said and then ran back inside to my locker.

* * *

**hope I did better with the grammar and spelling stuff. Leave a review see ya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so extra long chapter because yesterday I was in univesal. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

It was time for language arts class. It went well. I really liked my teacher. He made the class fun and exciting. After L.A. I had P.E. which had to be the worst 45mins. of my life. I absolutely hated it. I like thought I was going to die. As a first day of school activity we did capture the flag. Which was fun I guess but, through out the whole game I couldn't help thinking how simple mortals were. All we did in their game of capture the flag was run around and try to grab multiple flags without being captured. As I walked through the halls I saw guys asking out girls for the fall formal. I really wanted to go but I feared that I would look stupid going by myself. Annabeth had told me earlier that a couple of guys had already asked her out and Rachel and Peter( Rachel's Boyfriend) were going together. I keep walking to get to music class. I was the first one to get to the auditorium so I sat down at the piano and played. Lesser known fact about Maggie Di Angelo I play piano only Percy knows that. So when Percy heard someone playing I guess he had assumed it was me and walked over to the piano.

" hey Mags" he says.

" hey Perce your really early to music." I said kind of embarrassed. Percy knew I played piano but he had never heard me play.

" are you going to the formal with anyone yet?" Percy asked.

I blushed. " no not yet but someone at capture the flag asked me. " I lied.

" Oh ok just wanted to know." Percy said.

Just as I was about to ask him why when the music teacher came in. She was young like in her 20's or 30's and had red hair. Her hair was redder than Rachel whose nickname was RED. She walked up to us and sat her things down on a plush red chair and walked up to us.

"Hey guys." she said " I'm Miss. Red. You can call me Red though." she said. She had a slight accent. It was really sweet. Apparently Percy thought so too. He stood up and grabbed her hand and shook it saying " hi my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a Sophomore." Percy said still shaking. " Hi Percy that's quite a grip you got there." Miss. Red said while Wiggling out of Percy's grip.

" and you are?" she asked looking at me.

" I'm um Magdalena Di Angelo but my friends call me Maggie or Mags." I said shaking her hand.

" hey Mags. I heard you playing the Piano that was awesome. You should really play for class sometime." she said

" you really thank I'm good." I asked embarrassedo

" no not good, great." she said and she gave me a high five.

The rest of the kids piled in and introduced themselves to Red. " as a first day of school fun thing or whatever. Y'all are gonna to put your names in my magic hat and I'm gonna draw 4 names at a time and the first four names I call each have to pick a song. For music I have a lot of the new pop music in my iPad as well as some oldies and Disney stuff, so I'll just put it on its base. You tell me what song your gonna sing and I'll put it on." Red said. I mentally face palmed. Only one person in the world had heard me sing ever and that one person is the one and only Percy Jackson. He saw the look on my face and laughed. I gave him a death glare and he shut up. I got a index card from my back pack and wrote Maggie Di Angelo on it and put it in Red's magic hat and sat down on a seat next to Annabeth.

" hey" she said

" hi where have you been." I asked

" I've been trying to find you." she said

" where's Rachel?" I asked

" Rachel asked to do senior art and the principal said yes so she does that now." Annabeth said

" does she still do sophomore art with us?" I asked

" yeah she'll be doing stuff like helping the teacher." she said. By that time all of the students had put there names in the hat.

" alright y'all the first four will be Annabeth Chase, Daisy Chance, Percy Jackson and Maggie Di Angelo." she said.

I face palmed Percy laughed, I shot him a death stare he shut up. Good times good times. Annabeth went first She sung tale as old as time from the Disney movie beauty and the beast.

Every one clapped. I Clapped extra loud. She bowed and then walked back to sit next to me.

" good job Annabeth." Red said.

Next up was the girl Daisy. She sung really good. She sung the song Rolling in the deep. She got loads of applause. She came and sat on the seat next to me.

" you were really good." I said.

She turned to me " thanks I took lessons."

" hi I'm Maggie Di Angelo." I said

" I'm Daisy Chance." she said

" oh cool do you have any siblings." I asked out of curiosity. Cause this girl sang as good as Greyson Chance.

" yeah his name is Matthew he goes to this school he's a junior." she answered laughing apparently knowing what I was thinking.

" oh cool. I have an older brother he's my best friend actually like we're not really related." I said

" oh " she laughed. In this time Percy had Already chosen his song. He was up on stage and the music started. This was his second favorite song.

There was applause and I gave him a high five. Then it was my turn. I got up and went to Red and whispered my favorite song in her ear. I got on to stage and nodded my head at Red and she started the song

I got applause. Wow i never thought I would get applause.

The other people sang and were really good. Well you know except for the ones who were terrible.

" now I know your wondering why I had you doing this." Red said

" the school asked me to pick the 8 best singers in the class to sing at the fall formal. So I've actually recorded you all singing so, the school board will listen to it and will pick and I'll fill you in on who wins next week. Is there anyone who doesn't want to sing?" Red asked. I was about to raise my hand but Percy caught my eye and gave me a look that said no. So I didn't. A few people did. I recognized the people from when they were singing And they couldn't sing so they did it for the humanity of people. Class was over and we we're getting our stuff up to leave when Red came over. " hey guys. You rocked up there." she said

" thanks ." we chorused

"see ya tomorrow." she said and she left.

Daisy walked up to me and she said. " hey Maggie why don't you come and sit with Matthew and I at lunch tomorrow." she said.

" alright cool. I'll find you before lunch." I said. She nodded and walked away.

" who was that?" Percy asked

" that was Daisy Chance." I said he gave me a look.

" no I know what you are thinking and no." I said. Annabeth was standing near and heard. " looks like you two will be good friends." Annabeth said.

" sure we will." I said smirking. We walked out of the theater and went out to the parking lot. Luckily Annabeth's dad was here so we got into the car and waved bye to percy.

" Hi guys did you have fun at music." Rachel asked. I jumped so hard I think I hit the ceiling. " Red you scared the crap out of me." I said as I soon as I regained my breath.

She laughed like it was funny.

" it wasn't funny. I don't like being scared." I said

" yes it was funny. Wait not funny hilarious." she said coming in with a new round of laughter.

" ok ok whatever. How was your senior art class?" I asked

" it was amazing. We painted our own puzzles and made clay pots I was in heaven." Red said.

" music was okay I guess you could say. The teachers name is Red." I said. Rachel looked at me.

" no seriously her name is.." I started

" Riley Ester Dare." Annabeth said.

" you mean my favorite cousin in the world works at this school and I didn't even know." Rachel said

" yep" Annabeth and I chorused. Rachel looked flabbergasted to say the least.

* * *

**So sorry if some of it makes no sence. I was really tired when I wrote this one. See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello**_** everyone I am updating for a friend if mine bookluver102.**_

_**Enjoy and see you at the bottom for more info on bookie.**_

* * *

Second day of school

Lunch time

" bye guys see you later." I said to Annabeth, percy, and Rachel.

" bye Mags" Percy said he came up to me close enough to whisper in my ear. " be careful" and walked away with Annabeth and Rachel. I spotted Daisy in line for hot lunch so I jumped in with her.

" hi" I said making her jump but when she realized who it was she forgot to be mad.

" hey Maggie how are you." Daisy asked

" I'm good and I just realized we have three classes together." I said

" three?" Daisy question. We were at the front of the line. We got our food and started to find a table.

" yep L.A. , P.E and music." I said as we sat down.

" so where's your brother." I ask

" oh here he comes." she says and the door opens and in come Matt. Oh My Gods was all I could think. He was perfect golden brown hair, straight teeth, tall, muscular, handsome. perfect. Daisy must have saw my look.

" yeah I know right all the girls want him. Just promise me this you can't be fake around him he doesn't like that kind of stuff. But don't spill all your secrets." she said . I gave her a look.

" yeah I knew you last year he did too and you were Nico last year. It's fine with us I talked to him last night. He said he really likes you." Daisy said. Her brother came and sat down he smiled.

" hi guys." he says

" hi bro." Daisy said

" hi Matthew." I said

" you can call me Matt." he said

" oh ok." I said shyly. Daisy giggled at us and decided to start a conversation." you were really good in music yesterday." she said to me

" thank you." I said " I also play piano"

" really OMG was that you I heard I the hall way." Daisy asked

" yeah I try." I said blushing

" no that was really good." Matt said

" thank you" I said

" Matt why don't you tell her what you do as a hobbie." Daisy said

" oh well um when I was younger I had always wanted to play ice hockey so I tried out and I was good. When I had gotten older into middle school I busted my knee cap. My coach said I could never play again. But in 9th grade I grabbed my stick and borrowed some skates and got back out there and I was better than before except for the hundreds of times I fell." he said the last part with a laugh.

" oh cool you do hockey I had alway wanted to learn how. My friends and I decided to do a figure skating class though and I liked it so I kept going and became world class." I said which was kinda true. I skated in the underworld and was really good. Got a teacher from Elysium to help me.

" world class huh." Matt said " why don't you show me some of your moves this Saturday, 3:00, Capitol skating rink." he said

" your on" I said and we shook hands in mock competition . " see you in P.E." i said .I was blushing as I walked out the cafeteria. Annabeth came up to me and gave me a look. " Maggie darling why are you blushing." she asked

" you cant tell anyone but I was just asked out." I said

" oh my gods. By who." Annabeth squealed

"you remember Daisy from music right." I said

"yeah she can sing." Annabeth said

" I sat with her and her Brother at lunch and he asked me out." I said

" OMG where?" Annabeth asked

" um we are going to Capitol skating rink at 3:00 on Saturday." I said really excited.

" so cool" Annabeth replied and we walked to L. A. When we got there Daisy waved me over to sit with her. I went over and sat down. The teacher Mr. Stea started the class with a funny story about his days in high school. The class was interesting today we did a fun game where you picked words out of a hat and you had to make a sentence out of them. And they were really weird words. I got the words Batman, weird, constantinople, hospital, agricultural, and skitzofrania. I put them in a sentence and it went like this. Batman had skitzofrania so he visited a hospital in constantinople but it was in a weird agricultural land. Mr. Stea laughed at my sentence because he loves superheroes. When L. A. was over it was time for P. E. oh joy. In P.E. we where doing weight lifting. Well the boys were. The girls where doing some kind of ribbon thing. So some other girls and I went to the coach and asked if we could do weigh lifting he said "sure if you can handle it."

I laughed and said " your on. And the other girls Abby, Annabeth,

Rachel, Constance, and Lily and I went into the weights room and started with some light ones to warm up. But some boys decided to come up to us and start wolf whistling so I went over to a bench packed on the weights laid down on the bench I undid the hook that held it up and started my vigorous work out. I did this kind of weight lifting with Achilles in the underworld. This was easy. The boys stood there in awe. When I got up I looked at them not even out of breath and said " whose next." all the boys stepped back and Constance stepped forward. she put more weighs on and I applauded her on. When she got up all the girls stepped forward and got on different bench and packed on the weighs. I walked pass the boys to talk to the coach on my way out I slapped Matt's butt and whispered "take that" in his ear being playful. I think I saw him shiver on my way out the door. I wasn't trying to be seducive I really wasn't. I smirked though and found the coach. " hey coach" I said

" yes miss Di Angelo." the coach replied

" I think you should set up a girl's weight lifting team I mean other schools have them and I know some girls who would love to do it." I said coach looked at me and said " you and your little band of girls couldn't lift one of my little weights" he said. I smirked.

" then why don't you come into the weigths room." I said

* * *

_**Yeah so about bookluver102 she isn't going to going to be updating til about may or June. She's taking a break for a while. See you next chappie.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Omgods I am so sorry! I totally meant to update last week. I hope you like this chappie! See ya at the bottom.**_

* * *

The coach opened the door to the weighs room. He push his way threw the crowd of awe struck males and when he got to the front he saw sophomore and Junior girls lifting weighs. " we have ourselves a girls weight lifting team." the coach exclaimed. The girls stopped lifting, sat up and cheered then got up to let the boys have a go.

" there will be a meeting after school on Thursday with you girls and any other high school girls who would like to participate." coach said and the girls were excused to do what ever that wanted. They went into the locker room and had a shower which was quite enjoyable. Goode high school has nice showers. There was about 10 showers in the locker room to begin with and the curtains covered the whole thing. In the showers were soap bars and a little bench to sit on. The showers had towels too. The lockers were nice there was enough space to put your gym close, an extra pair of shoes and anything else you wanna put in there. When I was done I went straight to the theater and sat to play the piano I was getting ready to play when in walks Percy. " Percy why are you here we have P.E. for another 10mins." I said.

" coach let me out early cause he wanted me to save my energy for the meet tonight." he said

" oh"

" I also came here for another reason." he states.

" oh and what would that be."

" I saw what you did back there in P.E" Percy said quite angry.

" what, I got together a girls weigh lifting team." I said standing up.

" no, not that what you did to that guy." he said really angry. I don't know why though.

" oh you saw that." I said embarrassed

" yea I guess you didn't see me standing behind him. I saw his reaction his shiver." Percy said taking a step towards me I took a step back.

" we have a word for that around here it's, called seductive Maggie." he continued and took another step forward I took another step back. This keep going on until I was backed up against a wall with percy's face five inches away from mine. " P...Percy what a...are y...you d...doing." I stammered. He leaned in more and whispered " trying to help you." he said and closed the gap between us. My eyes were wide but before long I closed them and kissed back. I finally pulled away. Not standing it anymore. Percy got a look in his eye realizing what he just did. " Maggie I'm so sorry I don't know what happened." he said

" g...go away your no friend of mine. You keep playing with my feelings percy that's all you've been doing. Couldn't you feel how hard my heart was beating or hear it. Or see how red I am. No you couldn't you were blind Percy. Remember back in the hospital when I told you if I wasn't a girl I would be gay. Well my crush was you Percy couldn't you see." I said crying. Moved away from him even more when he tried to touch me.

" Maggie I'm sorry I didn't see. I...I didn't realize." he said

" of course you didn't you wouldn't realize love if it came up and smacked you in the face. I never wanna see you ever again you, you heartbreaker." I yelled and ran away crying. That was it, I was broken.

* * *

_**yeah so again I am so sorry. I meant to update. I will seriously update soon. See you next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Okay chapter 15 haven't updated in like a year. So yeah hope you like! See you at the bottom! Ohyeah this chapter has the f word in it.

* * *

Percy POV

" Maggie! Maggie wait!" I called as she ran but I was to late she was gone. I leaned against the wall and slid down it til I was sitting. I put my head in between my knee's and it took all of my will power not to scream of frustration. Maggie was right, I wouldn't know love if it came out and smacked me. Maggie, she said she loved me. What did I do! One moment I'm perfectly fine and the next moment she's against a wall and I'm kissing big brown eyes were pulling me in. OMGods her eyes they were like melted chocolate and...wait what are you talking about Jackson. Maggie she's your best friend! not a love interest! Right? Now I'm confusing my self. I need a guy friend right now. Hormones ugh. The only guy friend I had turned out to be a girl ( Grover doesn't count he's satyr). Even if Nico didn't go to the doctors. This still would have happened. I would lose it ,kiss him. He would tell me he loved me and then I would be called a heart breaker all over again but with Nico not Maggie. I decided I wouldn't talk to Mags until she had cooled down. I finally stopped my mental break down when I heard foot steps. More than one set. I looked up of was Rachel and Annabeth. They noticed me and walked over. "hey Percy have you seen Mags she said she would be in here and why do you look like you have had your heart ripped out." Rachel asked me. " Mags isn't here anymore and I didn't get my heart ripped out I ripped out Maggie's . " I said miserably. They looked at me cluelessly. " I don't know what happened. I saw Mags slap some dudes butt and she was being all seductive and before I knew I she was backed up against the wall and I was Fuckin kissing her." I said I only cussed when I was really upset or really happy. Guess which one I am now " language Percy." Annabeth said " sorry. I tried to tell her I was sorry but she wouldn't let me. She she...told me she loved me and that I was playing with her feelings and I wasn't trying too. She said I broke her heart and she never wanted to see me ever again." I said and stood up. " Maggie said I wouldn't know love I'd it slapped me I the face. And I agree with her. I shouldn't have done what I did." I said " Percy what you did was unforgivable but Maggie is your best friend and she will forgive you even if it takes time." Annabeth said calmly when she noticed my stress. " she still loves you, she just has to get over the fact that you don't love her back." Rachel said " but I do." I said telling the truth " I always have well ever since that time." I said giving a sigh. " wait what time." Annabeth said " well back at camp half-blood when Maggie was Nico the gay man. We had gone for a walk and we both got tired and sat down on the beach on the other side of the forest. We were both really tired. Nico had put his head on my shoulder and I put my chin on his head. He looked up at me and I leaned over and kissed him. After we finished he told me I was his first kiss and I told him he was mine. We feel asleep looking at the stars and stuff." I said smiling at the happy memory. " awwwwwwwwwwwwww" Annabeth and Rachel chorused. " Percy we' ll talk to her for you." Annabeth said and Rachel nodded as they walked away to find Mags. When they were gone I went to the water fountain in the theater and made an iris message to Mags knowing it would go to voice mail I said after the beep " I love you Maggie ever since that time on the beach." and ended the call I did the same with her phone. I hope the girls can get through to her.

* * *

Yeah hope you liked it if so leave a review or pm me! See ya next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**ok next chapter I am sad to tell you that we have almost reached the end of our story but no worry's! I am making a sequel more about it at the bottom! Cya there!**

* * *

Time warp Saturday.

The date

Maggie's POV

"guy's I'm going on this date wether you like it or not." I said to a pestering Annabeth and Rachel.

" but Maggie! Percy had feelings for you... major feelings. Please listen." Annabeth said

" no Anna, I don't care for what he has to say." I said I continued to get ready for my date.

" Maggie, Percy told us about the beach." Rachel said

Oh wow the beach. That seemed like forever ago. When I was still bi and Percy was too.

" he told about that. He promised he never would tell." I said

" looks like he can't keep a promise ether." I continued.

" Maggie, no have you looked at your messages lately?" Rachel asked

" no why?" I asked

" Percy left you a message iris and normal ones. We saw him on our way out. You should really check." Rachel replied and they left. I pulled out my phone then put it back. 'No' I though 'he's messing with your feelings.' and left them and walked downstairs. Mrs. Chase said I can use her bike. So I hopped on left.

3:00 same day

" hey Matt." I said when I walked into the ice skating rink.

" hey Mags. How are ya." he asked

" it's good." I said and we laughed. We sat down at a table to put our skates on. I was having a little trouble tying them up. Matt saw and got down to the floor and tied them up for me. I was blushing. We started to walk to the rink which was in another room. I looked around and noticed that no one else was here.

" where is everyone." I asked

" oh my dad practically owns this rink. I have a key to get in and a key to the zamboni. To clean the ice afterwards." Matt said.

" this place is huge." I said stepping out on the ice.

" since you were first on ice you have to show me some of your moves." Matt said and turned on the music then stepping out on the ice also.

" fine" I huffed. The song was amazing then I remembered what song it was. It was Raise your glass by Pink. Percy's second favorite song. I went to the center of the ice and stood for a sec. Then I took of I skated around the rink in time to the music and I did backwards skating, jumps, kicks and whatnot. I ended doing the thing I loved the most. I made space and spun. Around and around. High spin, low spin, windmills, camel, I did them all. And ended my little show by speed skating up to Matt and then stopped by a basic T position spraying ice shavings all over him. He was frozen. "Matt, Matt. Hello are you in there." I said freaking out. oh no I think I broke him. Before I knew what was happening, I had been picked up and put over his shoulder and was was being carried to the middle of the rink. He put me down and pulled me close.

" know how to ice dance." he asked. I nodded, too nervous to speak. We began dancing to we are young by . He picked me up and we spun and dipped. Every thing was going great until I tripped over a piece of unsmoothened ice. I fell and he landed on top of me kinda. We were so close. He closed the gap and we kissed. What was only a few mins felt like hours. I was in Olympus not the underworld. I was alive and I was loved. Love something I would never truly have. I would have love when Percy Jackson died and went to (sorry daddy) Hell. Cold dark hell. Then I would truly have love. I know this sounds very tragic but with him in my life it is tragic. I love him he says he loves me but does he really. He just might say that to every girl he meets with big boobs and a pretty smile. But no Percy isn't like that. He's sweet and caring which is why I love him. But then there's Matthew. Kind innocent Matthew. He brought me to this skating rink and we had such a great time. I would break his heart. Well with what happened next I didn't have to. " hey Maggie." he said when we finished. " you know how some. Couples have a spark." he said

" there is no spark between us." I said

" yeah I'm glad you understand and I hope we can still be friends." he said he got up and then he helped me up. He said I could ride on the zamboni with him. So I did. All in all I had a good time on my last/first date with Matthew Chance.

* * *

**oK, so yeah about the sequelvibe already started writing it and it is very interesting so yeah and that also meanatrust the rating will be different. Oh and p.s. Leo's in it! Cya next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**whoo-hoo new chapter! You guys are probably all like " wow she has finally updated within a weeks time!" give me a break I broke my ankle last week. Well anyway Hope you enjoy think this is the third to last seeya at the bottom!**

* * *

Time warp

Day before formal

Thursday

Maggie POV

Percy and I still haven't spoken to each other it's been 3 weeks. He did call and he left a messages saying how he was so sorry and that he loved me. Causing me to cry. I couldn't believe him. I couldn't believe anyone anymore. It was heart breaking actually. But I finally learned how to block calls so I blocked his number.

" Maggie we're going out to get some stuff for the dance. Wanna come?" Annabeth asked. Rachel must have been at school still helping with the decorations for the formal.

" I'm not going." I said

"why not Mags." she asked

" I'm not going alone for one and two I just don't wanna go Annabeth." I said

" well my mom wants you to come so you must." she said. I groaned and pulled on my black shoes and put on a pair of black jeans with a black shirt and a ( guess what color hoodie) black hoodie. I walked out of the house.

" we'll don't you look goth today." Annabeth said trying to comfort me on our way to the mall.

" says the one who looks like a cheerleader." I said

" pastels are so in right now."

" sure if your like five years old Anna."

" yeah yeah whatever."

Mrs. Chase laughed at our argument.

" girls we're here." she said. I looked up and in front of me was the most ginormous David's Bridal in the world.

" oh hell to the no." I said

" sorry Mags but you have to." Annabeth said

" looks like I'm going to the dance." I said

" yeah you are, you were chosen to sing." Annabeth said

" really flippin Awesome." I said with major sarcasm

" yeah but since you no longer check your phone for text messages or emails you wouldn't know."

" well how do you know." I asked

" I know the password to your phone."

" oh yeah what is it." I asked and we started walking to the store.

" Queen Bitch PJ."

" oh heh heh yeah." I said as we walked in. Mrs. Chase made reservations. So we could have a consultant.

" you must be really mad at him." Annabeth said

" yeah I am but he really didn't do anything wrong. Oh wait yeah he did he broke my flippin heart into a million pieces and scattered them into space and beyond." I said breathing heavy.

" calm down ok come on we have to go to the prom dresses side if the warehouse."Annabeth said and we walked to the back.

* * *

" Annabeth I'm gonna kill you." I said once the women had put me in a pink fru fru dress. I was mad as Hades on a monday. And Hades doesn't like Mondays. I was gonna sue.

" I think you look adorable in it. " Rachel said she had gotten here only a few minutes after we did.

" no I do not it's pink I can't stand the colour pink. The top is to big. The skirt is to puffy. I feel like an upside down cupcake. And it's pink." I exclaimed and went back into my dressing room to try on another dress Annabeth had picked out. This one wasn't as bad. It was purple and fitted ( the fitted part might be a problem), long, it had like sequins across the top and it was strapless. I slipped it on and came out. " what do you think." I asked they weren't moving and they were gasping and all looking down at my phone. " Annabeth I changed my password how did you figure it out." I said kinda mad.

" I know things."

" you were watching me invisibly. Weren't you." I said

" yep but it wasn't me it was Rachel." Annabeth replied.

" Ray is this true?" I asked.

" guilty as charged." Rachel said waving the yankees cap.

" whatever. What are you reading on my phone." I asked

" dude you have like 50 text from he who must not be named and twice as many voice messages." Red said

" don't read any of them." I said with a dangerous edge in my voice. " ok sure" Annabeth said knowing that it was personal to me and gave it back.

" thanks. Now how do I look." I asked again they looked at the dress. " Maggie this is the one for you. Have you seen it? Mrs. Chase asked me

" um not on me." I said and turned around. I looked at myself and started to cry. I was crying because I looked beautiful as they had said it was the one. I was crying because Percy would never realize no matter how much I want him to, that he loves me. I quickly wiped away the tears seeing Annabeth walking up behind me in the mirror.

" Maggie I know what your thinking about and it's ok, if you want we can listen to the messages and read the texts in my room when we get back home. " Annabeth said. What would I do without a friend like her. Oh that's right I would die.

" thank you Annabeth." I said

" so Mags is this the dress." she said a bit louder so her mom and Rachel could here.

" yeah ok sure." I said. Annabeth laughed and picked up her and Rachel's dresses which they had gotten before me. Annabeth got a silvery gray dress to match her eyes. It had spaghetti straps, with a short skirt, and had flowers Arranged across the top. It looked good on her. She was going to the formal with her new boyfriend Simon Henderson. Rachel got a emerald green dress that was short, had like a quilted pattern across the top that was really pretty, the bottem was like the top of a cupcake. She was going with her boyfriend Peter. I was going by myself. We payed for the dresses and some shoes we picked up and we thanked the ladies and left.

* * *

When we got back to Annabeth's house we put the dresses away safely and Rachel announced she was going to take a nap.

I laughed at her and went into Annabeth's room.

" come on in Mags." she said once she saw me. I slipped in the room and sat on her bed. I laid back " what in Hades am I gonna do Anna." I said looking up at her.

" well for one you can talk about the problem and then we can listen to your messages.

" well okay so it was on That Tuesday when I started the girls wresting team... (Flashback) and that's was that. I was really mad because it just came out of nowhere I just felt like he was just messing with my feelings and I hate that." I said and sat up. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and gave it to Annabeth.

" oh and by the way nice password." she said. my password was heartbreaker.

" sure you turn on message one." I said . She tapped the screen and turned up the volume and listened.

" Hey Maggie it's Percy. I just wanna say I am really sorry and that I don't know what happened. Seriously." he said and he keep going on again. It was message 44 when I broke. "Maggie I agree with you. I wouldn't know love if it hit me in the face. I wouldn't know love if it was right in front of me. Maggie I'm sorry. Can we talk just give me a chance to explain myself please." he said

" turn it off Anna." I said crying it was to much. I couldn't handle it. Annabeth turned it off.

" oh Maggie I'm sorry. Hey Maggie it's really late and we have school tomorrow. So we should go to sleep." she said giving a hug. I left her room with a goodnight. And went to sleep.

* * *

**yeah I know crappy ending to the chapter. I just made poor magvie cry her eyes out and then she was all "well its time to go to sleep". Bit whatever I have big plans for the next chapter. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter! Yeah! I think this is the second to last chapter so yeah... **

* * *

12:00 AM

Friday morning

So I had a dream. " Maggie wake up." dream Aphrodite said to my dream self. I woke up and blinked. This was the weirdest dream I've ever had. I was on a pink cloud circled by other pink clouds. " where am I." I asked

" you are dreaming." Aphrodite replied. " so Maggie I've seen your ultimate love peril so I have decided to help you. I have made a few changes that you will see in the morning now..." she continued

" wait what changes." I asked

" you will see in the morning now good night." Aphrodite said and ended the dream. I shot up. I hate it when that happens the gods are all like just wait and see. Urggh why couldn't she just tell me. Then I went back to sleep.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Friday morning

Day of the dance

I got out of bed and went downstairs to get breakfast when I came across Annabeth and Rachel. They were starring at me. " what." I asked confused.

" have you looked in a mirror this morning?" Annabeth asked. Did I look bad? Is it my hair or my teeth? Maybe there is sleep in my eyes. " what's wrong." I asked and they practically pulled me down the hall to get to the nearest bathroom. They put me in front of the mirror and I looked up and thought OMgods who is the person in front of me.

" what the Hades. Aphrodite." I said aloud. I was a girl. Like seriously I was tall, skinny, my hair was way longer, I had bangs, and well I had breast. Rachel and Annabeth looked at me.

" what do you mean Aphrodite?" Rachel asked.

" I had a dream last night and Aphrodite said she had made some changes." I said and exited the bathroom and went to my room.

Gods, all my you know whats were to small. I had to ask Rachel if I could borrow one of hers. I picked out my clothes blood Red shirt, Black jeans, a black hoodie and black converse. I was still in gothy mood or whatever. Mrs. Chase was taking us to school this morning so I hopped in her car and waited for the others. The car ride to school was silent. I liked it. I went back to sleep. They woke me up when we got there. I was grumpy. The school day started out the same as it always did but when it was time for lunch there was an announcement. " hello students I am here to tell you all who will be singing at the school dance." the principal said over the intercom. " the singers are Daisy Chance, Annabeth Chase, Magdalena Di Angelo, Ethan Smith, Kasey Jones, Percy Jackson, Anthony Richard, Grayson Allen. Thank you and have a good lunch." he continued. When the intercom was of everyone started talking. I gave Daisy a sisfist and Matt gave us a hug. " so what are we going to sing." I asked Daisy when we had our food. " um I'll probably sing set fire to the rain. I love that song." she replied. " cool." I said knowing it was by Adele and I love Adele . " What will you be singing?" Daisy asked.

" um I don't know yet but I really like the song so what by pink so. I'll probably sing that." I said knowing that the real reason I was gonna sing that was because I still hurt.

" cool I love that song. Now come on so we can get our L.A.

stuff and get seats in the front." Daisy said and we took off. We got seats in the front and we learned about Greek mythology and we had a quiz. We had to name the major Greek gods and for extra credit we had to name some of the minor Greek gods. I got like triple A+ cause I've meet all of those gods and goddesses.

" what was your grade." I asked Annabeth when she, Rachel, Daisy and I were walking to gym for Weighs practice.

" same as yours." she replied Rachel nodded.

" how are you guys so good at that Greek stuff." she asked

" I mean I can speak it. Which comes easily and I know some of the gods and goddess. But not the minor ones." Daisy said

" it takes years of knowledge." I said and Rachel, Annabeth and I laughed. Daisy rolled her eyes and we walked into the weights room. We got the other girls around in a circle.

" so girls we have our first competition on Saturday. Is against the west lake champions. To win we must practice. Which is why I've picked this practice time today. You can do what ever you want just as long as you pace your selves and please try not to break or dislocate anything. And yeah so break." I said and we spread out to lift. When practice was over I practically ran to music. I loved Mrs. Red. She was mega awesome. When I got there he who shall never be named was there. So I turned around and stood there until I saw Mrs. Red and Annabeth, I fell in line with them and Annabeth gave me a look. " Percy is in there" I mouthed:

" ohhhhh." she mouthed back.

When we got to the theater I avoided eye and told Mrs. Red the song I was gonna sing. Annabeth who was singing Edge of Glory did the same.

" hey Mags why don't you play the piano for us today." Mrs. Red said.

" yeah I'll sing if you play a song I know." Annabeth said

" um sure." I answered. They clapped. I glanced over at Percy who was sitting in a chair. He was staring at me. I didn't break eye contact until i heard other students coming in. When everyone was there I sat at the piano.

" today we will have a special performance by Anna and Mags." Mrs. Red said.

I started the music for someone like you, and Annabeth started singing.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "

Yeah

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeahu

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeah

When we finished the class applauded. About 2 or 3 times in the song I would sing and glance at Percy wondering if he got the message of the lyrics I was singing. It turns out that today in music we were talking about famous piano players so I sat at the piano the whole class. It was fun actually. They had to guess which composer I was playing. It was funny because when they were least expecting it I would throw in some lady GaGa or whatever and they would be like " is that Mozart. Really." when class was over I thanked Mrs. Red and left quickly knowing Percy would be following me. When I got outside I realized it was raining. I ran to Mrs. Chase's car and hopped in. As I predicted Percy was behind me. When he saw I was already in my car. He walked to his and left. Few mins later Annabeth and Rachel come walking out but then running as they found it was raining. Mrs. Chase left as soon as they got into the car. What a day.


	19. Chapter 19

**ok so this is the last chapter :(. But don't be sad! I have written a sequel! The date when I start posting is at the bottom! See ya there... Ps. This is also the chapter where there is a lot of lyrics so yeah...**

* * *

30 mins before dance

Maggie POV

" help me zip this." Annabeth asked me. We were getting ready for the dance. I had my dress on so did Rachel. Annabeth just needed hers zipped. I zipped it and she thanked me.

Annabeth and Rachel shared a look.

" Make- up time." they said in unison.

" Nooooooo." I said as they dragged me to the bathroom.

" you gotta look nice." Annabeth said as she sat me down in a chair.

" fine but, no pink, bright orange, yellow, baby blue, or laced green." I grunted. They squealed and started working on me. When they finished I looked at myself and started to cry. Annabeth and Rachel saw and bent down to comfort me.

" your Mascara is water proof. Annabeth thought something like this would happen." Rachel said giving me a hug and putting on some make-up herself. Annabeth also gave me a hug and she put on make- up too. When they were done we went down stairs. Mrs. Chase had her camera out. So of course we took about twenty thousand pictures. When we left it was 20 minutes before the dance started. We would be a bit late. But that's okay we don't sing until later.

* * *

At the dance

few seconds before Daisy sings

The dance was lovely. The decorations were amazing and the food was too. Daisy was getting ready to sing. When we saw her in her red dress in stage. We immediately ran to the front of the stage to hear her sing. When the music started I danced with Annabeth and Rachel. Then she started singing.

I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak,

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

Feel you here forever

You and me together

Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where it felt something die

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

That heart you caught must be waiting for you

Even now when we're already over

I can't help myself from looking for you.

[Chorus:]

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames

Where it felt something die

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo

Let it burn, oh

Let it burn

Let it burn

She got mega applause. " good job." I said to her when she hopped off the stairs. She nodded her thanks. Next was Annabeth. She hadn't told me what she was singing so I was surprised when she started singing

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)

I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

[Bridge:]

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

[Chorus:]

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

[Bridge:]

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love

[Chorus:]

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

(You, you, you...)

[Solo saxophone]

[Chorus:]

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)

I congratulated her too. Then it was my turn I hopped up on the stage and took a deep breath and nodded to the band.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]

I guess I just lost my boyfriend,

I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money,

I'm not gonna pay his rent,

I got a brand new attitude and

I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight,

na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,

na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

[Chorus:]

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,

And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit,

What if this song's on the radio,

then somebody's gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight,

na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]

You weren't there,

You never were,

You want it all,

But that's not fair,

I gave you life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall.

[Chorus]

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

And you're a tool,

And your a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

Nananananana

I also got applause especially from the girls. I tried not making eye contact but I did and it was pretty cool. The people who I looked at were singing along or smiling widely while fist pumping. I was having fun until I spotted Percy.

I hopped of the stage and turned to leave but came face to face with Percy. " stay please." he whispered to me. I sighed and turned back around and went to the front of the crowd with my friends. Percy went on stage and grabbed the mike. "for this song." he said " we are gonna slow things down a little." and he nodded to the band.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

and curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

that she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere

deep in my soul

that love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I've sworn to myself

that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning

when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. [x4]

You are the only exception. [x4]

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

He held eye contact with me the whole song. it's like...well... you know those times in the movies where the guy is singing to the girl and everyone is dancing around her and she has like a spot light on her? Well that's what it felt like. I was the only one not dancing. When it was over I turned and walked swiftly out of the room. When I got to the hallway I kept walking going to the place where I could calm myself down. When I got to the theater I went up to the stage and sat down and put my head in my hands. I let out a frustrated scream. I heard footsteps but I didn't look up. They grew closer. I realized it was Percy.

" what, what do you want from me." I said startling him. I stood up and glared at him.

" I want you to listen."

" I am listening. I've been listening."

" then let me explain." he said I sighed.

" what I said on that stage was true. Maggie you are the only exception. I know I've put you through hell and back but please Maggie. I love you."

I cracked and the ram broke tears started falling. Percy came close to comfort me. " don't touch me. Don't you get I'm crying because of you. You did this to me. I'm a mess because of you. I can't even date anyone else because i'm still broken over you." I said

" you don't have to be. If you told me you loved me."

" you had your chance. That day at the beach. Was it because I wasn't beautiful Percy? Or was it because I was a boy? Was it that embarrassing for you to be with a boy. To be gay?" I said. He looked shocked.

" no that's not it. I just didn't know. I was in a relationship with Anna and I just kissed you. I was confused." he said and took a step forward. I took a step back.

" so your telling me I've died 25 times because you were confused. " I said and took another step back as he stepped forward. I looked behind me the wall was close. I panicked. " no, well...yes but I didn't mean for it." he said and took another step forward and I stepped back. One more step and I would be on the wall.

" Persus John Jackson you take one more step back and I'll...I'll do something you'll make me regret." I said. He did and the wall and I were one. I was breathing hard.

" calm down I'm not gonna hurt you. Not anymore. Not anymore." he said and leaned down and kissed me. I found myself kissing back and wanting to pull back but didn't want to. I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. We pulled apart for breath.

" Percy I...I" I started.

" no it's okay I understand if you still hate me."

" no Percy I love you." I said he gasped and looked at me. I laughed at the look on his face and kissed his cheek. Then he pulled me in for a hug. " I love you too." he said letting go.

" I know." I said and pulled him down for a kiss. When we broke apart he gave me a funny look.

" by the way what happened to well...you?" he asked. I suddenly remembered and blushed.

" Aphrodite magic." I laughed and he joined in.

" you are the most beautiful girl in the world." he said and pulled me in for Another kiss.

The End

* * *

Leo: what a fairy tale ending for a not so fairy tale story. Oh hi! By the way! You must be woundering why I am here. Well I am here to introduce the sequel. And now you are thinking why is Leo doing it and not Olympia ? Because I'm in it! Olympia is thinking of updating around may 21. And trust me if you liked this story your gonna love the sequel! See you then!


End file.
